Emily Green, Mission One, Protect One Direction
by ilovejoshhutcherson
Summary: Emily Green was just a normal fourteen year old, until she was given the task of protecting One Direction from criminals. But will lives be lost? Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne included. Sorry for the bad title.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note::  
>Disclaimer:: I don't own any real people (One Direction, any other celebrities mentioned). However I do own all the other characters.)<p>

My name is Emily Green. I live in Perth, which is in Western Australia. My life was normal, until I received _that _letter. I think it's best if I start from the beginning.

"Emily! You have mail!" my mum called. I closed my computer screen and walked out of my room, down the hall and to the main area of my house. My mum stood at the dining table, sorting through some envelopes, newspapers and fliers that had recently come in the mailbox. She handed me a thick white envelope. I carried it back to my room, glancing at the company it was from.

Y.A.S – Youth Advocate Society.

I didn't know what it was, but I did recognize the name. It was one of those groups that sent out forms to schools to get random information that could be used in studies or surveys. I slid one finger under the tab at the back of the envelope and a thin silver box fell out. I stared at it, wondering what was inside. Before I could do anything, the box opened, revealing a screen and a keypad.

_Emily Rose Green? Type in answer. Yes/No._

I glanced at the screen, before cautiously typing in 'Yes'. A light scanned my fingers as I touched each key.

_DNA match. Confirmed._

All of a sudden, a woman appeared on the screen. She looked to be in her early forties and had honey blonde hair in a neat bob. She smiled at me.

"Hello Emily. My name is Penelope Yastern. I am the owner of the Youth Advocate Society. You have been invited to a meeting here. If you accept, then please come tomorrow at 2pm. Show this card to your guardian if they need further information. And this is important – do not let anyone know about this computer. Bring it along to the interview as well. If you do not accept, then place the computer back in the envelope and place it back in your mailbox," she said. Then the screen went blank and a card shot out of the side of the computer.

_YAS_

_Youth Advocate Society._

_(The address)_

_(The phone number)_

I showed the card to my mum, who rang up the society. After a brief conversation she hung up and turned to look at me.

"Emily, apparently they would like to talk to you about your results from the test," she said. I shrugged.

"Yeah sure, whatever," I replied. She smiled at me.

"Well I'll take you there tomorrow at two," she told me.

The next day, at two o'clock, my mum dropped me at the front of the YAS building in the city. It looked like all the other buildings in the city – boring, neat, a lot of glass. When I entered, the lobby was neat and orderly. Couches and low tables, elevators and stairs to the side and a long desk where a few women and men stood.

"Emily Rose Green?" a voice came from beside me. I jumped, turning around. A mega hot guy stood there. When I say mega hot, I mean get your dream celebrity crush, then multiply their hotness by google plex. He looked about eighteen, and had pale blonde hair and tanned skin, with blue eyes. Apart from the fact that he was dressed neatly in a grey suit he looked like a surfer guy.

"Yes, that's me," I replied, thankful that my voice hadn't reduced to its usual squeak whenever I spoke with someone good looking. He smiled.

"Great, well I'm Tom. Please follow me." He led me to one of the elevators and it was inside that I noticed the numbers were incredibly weird. There was levels G-6, which was understandable as the building from the outside looked to have seven levels. But there was also -1 to -101. That, I didn't understand.

"So why am I here?" I asked him as he pushed level 5. He smiled at me.  
>"Well the survey we sent out when you would've been, about eleven? So that was three years ago… in any case, we've looked at your answers and think that you would be an ideal candidate for the mission… task that we are planning," Tom told me. I frowned slightly. Task? We arrived at level 5, and the doors opened. He led me to a door with P.F Yastern engraved on a gold sign.<br>"Just go in and she'll explain," he said with a wink, before heading off. I opened the door and walked inside.

Penelope sat at the desk there.  
>"Ah, Emily. Please sit," she said, gesturing to the comfy looking leather seat across from her. I smiled slightly, sitting down. A squeak sounded as my butt squished the leather padding and I kicked myself mentally in the head.<p>

"Now I'm sure you're wondering what the heck is going on, so it's best if you watch this video," she told me. Pressing a button, a TV popped up next to me. I turned around to face it.

_Secret agencies have rumored to exist. Tales of strong, brave, secretive adults going on mysterious missions. All need a cover name._

_Youth Advocate Society, or YAS is actually known as Young Agent Society in the spy world. We pride ourselves on training kids, teenagers and young adults to take part in missions all over the world. Why do we prefer younger aged agents? Well, nobody would suspect a kid as much as an adult._

_So why am I here? You may be thinking this._

_We send out surveys every few years to schools all over the world. From these surveys, we look at each child, their answers and their picture. We keep tabs on those we think are suited for YAS. Then we send out an invite for an interview to here. This is the main HQ. Why have we selected Perth though? Well Perth is an isolated city, far from the rest of Australia. Nobody would suspect it of having a young agent organization running here._

_If you choose to accept this invite to join the YAS, then you will be trained for missions. If you deny this invite, then your memory of this will be wiped out._

I stared at the screen then looked at Penelope who sat there smiling.

"So basically you're inviting be to be an agent," I said slowly. She nodded.

"And if I accept I'll be trained?" Another nod.

"And if I deny then you'll wipe my memory out against my will?" Another nod.

"Basically Emily, when a mission is issued, we look through our database of our ideal candidates. And we pick someone. You are that someone. Maybe if I show you the mission briefing, you'll be convinced to join," she told me. She pressed another button, and a new video started. A shot of the band One Direction popped up.

_Mission Briefing._

_Agent: Emily Rose Green_

_Age: 14_

_Mission Briefing: One Direction needs Protection (Author's Note... bad pun, I know.)_

_One Direction is a worldwide famous teen band. However, an organization of criminals wants to stop them. Why? One Direction is worth a lot of money. Their fame is growing. These criminals are thought to have been hired by some celebrity who is jealous of One Direction's fame._

_An insider has reported that these criminals plan to kidnap the members of the band when they come to Australia. The rumored HQ of the criminals is located in the desert. Once they have kidnapped the members, they are then planning on demanding an amount of money, will then make a plan of where they will collect the money in exchange for the five boys, and then take the money, but not allow the boys to go. What will happen most likely? The boys will die._

_Emily, if you accept this mission, you will be going undercover as Charlotte Rose, a sixteen year old who is the daughter of One Direction's stylist. You will meet up with One Direction in Australia and be there as an intern. You will be in contact with YAS HQ 24/7, and will report any dangerous or criminal activity. Another agent will also be posing as Tyson Rose, a stage crew member who is also your older brother. You will be secured and also have an adult agent there._

Oh my god. One Direction.  
>"I accept, but don't I need like, a year of training?" I asked Penelope. She smiled and shook her head.<p>

"We pick our agents about three to five months before their first mission. This is so that they aren't overly prepared. Enemies will find it suspicious if a young child or teenager appears to know a lot about an issue," she informed me.

Some months later…

As the months went by, the YAS notified my family that I would be going to a special course designed for students all around the world. I would be paid for my work as well, and be taught normal school subjects. They accepted. I trained. I learnt self defense skills, ran through some courses, technology classes and basically every skill needed. I also practiced being Charlotte Rose. I found out that Tyson Rose was Jacob, a guy who was in year twelve at my school, who was also incredibly lush.

I found out that most missions had two or more young agents in it. One agent was more experienced than the other. Agents were picked on missions because of skill, and also looks. Jacob and I both had dark brown hair, and were both tall for our age. I was fourteen but could pass as a sixteen year old and Jacob was seventeen but could pass for twenty. Apparently I was also picked because I had a calm personality around celebrities. They'd monitored when I went to a Lady Gaga concert and won backstage tickets that I didn't scream, and instead was calm and didn't act crazy.

"Plus since you're fourteen there's less chance of you falling in love with any members of the band since they're all at least four years older than you," Penelope had added in. Yeah.. I would not fall in love with five incredibly hot, talented guys.

And then it was time for the mission. I stood at the airport with Jacob, hugging my family goodbye. They were under the impression that he was also going to the course, and were happy I would be travelling with someone they slightly knew, as he was one of those 'I'm good at everything, sport, English, S+E, Maths, etc. so I win all the awards. Plus I'm popular' people.

As soon as the plane touched down in Sydney we were guided to the hotel that One Direction would be staying at. They'd be coming in two days. I collapsed on the bed tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Another bonus to this whole agent business was that I was sharing a room with Jacob. Therefore I got to spend my time with a half naked hot guy in my room. The next morning, we had breakfast when there was a knock at the door. A woman who looked to be in her early forties walked in. She had black hair that was wavy and ended above her shoulders, bright green eyes and had a white blouse tucked into a high waisted black skirt and a cropped cream blazer, which I recognized immediately.

"Oh my god. That was in TeenVogue!" I shrieked. That blazer cost $1000. The lady smiled.

"Yes it was. I'm Andrea Rose, the stylist. I'm also your adult agent on this mission," she introduced herself. Jacob and I both shook her hand and she sat down at the dining table with us.

"Now I've been travelling with One Direction for about a year and a half. Nobody knows that I'm an agent. I did study style, fashion, design and did a beauty course after I graduated high school. We had some errors though with the planning we set out. See, you two will be with One Direction in Australia just for that time. And when you guys disappear, well, it won't play out right that me as your mother will be fine without seeing you guys. And I've never mentioned you. So just a warning, you are now my niece and nephew," Andrea informed us. I nodded, as did Jason. She smiled at us.

"So everyone except for One Direction, their manager and their security have arrived. They'll be coming tomorrow. In the meantime, I've come with these for you two. I'm going to have to style some outfits for you," she said. A tall guy in a suit opened our room door and closed it, placing two suitcases down before exiting the room. I opened the one closest to me, and Jacob opened the other one. Andrea walked over to mine and pulled out a few pieces of clothes.

"So Jacob, we're going to have to shave your hair so you have a number one cut. We'll give you a fake lip piercing as well. The majority of your clothing is alternative and punk band t-shirts, black jeans and shorts and high tops," she said. Jacob grinned.

"That's cool. Last time I had to be a nerdy kid," he told me. I smiled. _'And a hot nerd I bet,' _I thought to myself. Andrea turned to me.

"Now Emily, we need you to be with One Direction 24/7. So we've picked out clothes that will kind of draw their attention to you," she said. I glanced at the piles of clothing in my suitcase. Each was in different outfits.

Cropped tops, ripped short shorts, ripped jeans, cut out dresses, some band t-shirts of artists the boys liked…

"Are you serious?" I groaned.

A few hours later, Andrea had finished working on our hair. My dark brown wavy hair which normally finished just past my shoulders was now straight and down to my waist. Jacob's brown hair was now in a number one cut and he had a fake lip piercing. I also had a fake piercing at the top of my left ear.

"Outfit time!" Andrea called. She gave me the clothes she'd selected earlier, and did the same to Jason.

Jason looked like a kind of punk, but had nice eyes and a nice smile so he looked like your stereotypical stage helper – likes a lot of music, easygoing. He had black skinnyleg jeans and a band t-shirt with white Supras. He looked fine. I groaned as I entered the main area of our hotel room, showing what I was wearing.

I had pale denim ripped short shorts, a cropped grey singlet with Bruce Springsteen on it and black vans, with red suspenders. I looked in the mirror and shrugged. Well I could pass for sixteen, but my look was well…

"We've made your look kind of hot, and just a tad revealing. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable but it's bound to draw the attention of the guys, and since you're young, there's no chance you'll fall for them. But they'll be drawn to you," Andrea told me. So that's why they picked me for this mission.

The Next Day

We (me and Jason) met up with Andrea outside the penthouse suite of the hotel at midday, wearing the outfits we'd tried on the day before. The boys had arrived in the morning. Andrea was going to leave us with the boys for a bit so we could get to know them. She knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked!" called a British accent. I think it was Liam. She opened it and the three of us stepped inside. The five boys were sitting in front of the TV flicking through the channels. They turned around and I pleaded in my head for me not to say anything stupid or blush.

"Hey Andrea!" the boys greeted her, walking over to us and giving her a hug.  
>"Boys, this is my niece and nephew, Charlotte and Tyson. Tyson will be helping out with the stage setup and Charlotte is my temporary stylist assistant," she said, gesturing to us. The boys shook hands with Tyson and gave me a hug. When I hugged Harry, his curls tickled my cheek. After Niall had hugged me he stood back and glanced at my shirt. His face fell into a massive grin.<p>

"Bruce Springsteen? We'll get along just fine," he said. I could've died just there and then. His Irish accent? Perfect. Luckily I was in control of my emotions. I smiled widely back.

"Thanks," I replied. I gestured to the television.  
>"So what're you watching?" I asked. The boys glanced at the TV.<p>

"Well, we were trying to find the MTV channel," Louis said. I grabbed the remote and pressed a few buttons and MTV popped up.  
>"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" Louis shrieked. I laughed and pointed to a booklet on the coffee table in front of the TV.<br>"I don't know, maybe I looked at the channel guide," I said with a shrug.

For the next few hours Jacob and I talked with the five boys and danced around to the MTV music videos. Then, One Thing music video appeared on the screen. The 1D boys laughed and sung along.

"C'mon Charlotte, sing with us!" called Harry. I shook my head.

"When I sing, people die," I said.  
>"It's true," Jacob added. I glared at him the way I imagined a sister would at her annoying sibling. Well, I didn't imagine. I did have an older brother so I knew what to do.<p>

"TYSON you're dead," I said menacingly and crash tackled him against the couch. The five boys jumped back as we play wrestled and I laughed. Surprisingly I managed to get Jacob under me, with my legs planted on either side of him, pushing his shoulders and arms down with my hands. It was then that I felt eyes staring at my back. I turned around quickly and saw Harry gazing at my butt.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I called out. The other boys oohed as Harry turned pink, smiling cheekily. I hopped off Tyson.  
>"So I'm hungry. I'm going to get room service," I said.<p>

"You can eat with us up here," Niall piped up. I smiled and nodded.

After twenty minutes our food arrived.

"Niall you could've been a competitive eater if you weren't in a band," Jacob said, staring in amazement at the entire pizza Niall had devoured. I burped, drawing the attention to me. The six boys stared at my empty pizza plate.  
>"What… scared of a little competition Niall?" I asked sweetly. He had been staring wide eyed at the pizza dish for a minute now. Jacob high fived me.<p>

"How do you eat that much? You're really skinny," Niall asked me. I shrugged.

"I just love food," I replied. His eyes shone and he smiled.

"Well Niall, looks like you met your dream girl," said Louis. Niall slapped his arm and Louis shrieked. They were like five overly tall six year olds. As the five one direction boys bickered, Jacob whispered something quietly in my ear.

"I just got a text, we have to go back to our room. Then we're going down to the pool with the boys," he told me. I put my napkin down and stood up.

"Well I fancy going for a swim," I announced. The boys nodded.  
>"Yeah, we'll meet you down there," they said. Me and Jacob headed off back to our room, and I wondered what the update was.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Andrea stood in our room when we entered it. I locked the door behind us before sitting down on my bed.

"We've got a small camera placed in the living area of the One Direction boys room. By the looks of it, you guys have gotten along well. That's a good start. We trialed another group of teen agents with One Direction in America and they didn't get along at all. When you go down to the pool, Jacob, you seem to be getting along with Zayn and Liam, so try and find out if they've had any issues with other famous people. Emily, you just have fun with the other three and try and subtly ask questions," she told us. I nodded and Jacob did as well, grabbing a pair of boardshorts and a singlet from his bag.

Moments later Jacob and I stood in the elevator, heading down to the pool level. He smirked at me slightly, glancing at me from head to toe.

"Don't. Mention. A. Thing," I hissed.

Andrea had the brilliant idea to put me in a skimpy little Australian patterned bikini with extra padding designed to make my boobs look bigger, and a white casual dress with cut out parts around the stomach. She'd added waterproof mascara to my eyes as well. I was beginning to hate dressing up as all those girls who claim to be all hipster and basically end up wearing denim underwear and bras.

When we reached the pool, I glanced around. A few adults, mainly lying on deck chairs and drinking while reading magazines or talking on phones and iPads. There were a few people swimming laps, but that was about it. Jacob and I set our towels and my bag on deck chairs near to a square shaped pool that must've been about three or four meters deep. The bomby pool. **(Author's note: if you don't know what a bomby is, it's basically where you jump into a pool with your knees close to your chest and your arms wrapped around them.)**

"BOO!" Someone yelled in my ear. I jumped as laughter echoed from behind me. I turned around, my hair whipping the person in the face.

"Ouch. I'll get you for that," Harry muttered, stroking his cheek where my hair whipped him. I laughed, and pulled the skimpy dress off before running and leaping into the bomby pool. Soon after the other boys joined me. Harry and Louis were splashing each other and Zayn and Liam were resting at the edge of the pool talking with Jacob. All of a sudden we all noticed some bubbles coming from where Niall was in the pool. He looked at us wide eyed and burst out laughing.

"EWWIES!" shrieked Louis, earning some weird looks from the adults around.

After half an hour of running riot in the pool area I yawned and laid down on my deck chair. I opened a notebook and glanced at the anime cartoon I'd been working on. I added a few extra lines to the hair when I noticed a shadow over me. Turning around quickly I was met with Niall's face.  
>"That's a really good drawing," he said, his accent ringing in my ears. I think I could've just died there and then.<p>

"Oh thanks. What've you guys got planned for the rest of the day?" I asked him.

"Well it's two thirty at the moment so we'll leave here at three thirty to go do some interviews, I think about six, then go out to dinner," he told me. I closed my notebook and arched an eyebrow.

"Wow, that's intense," I said. He laughed and nodded.  
>"But they always have snacks in between," he told me. I laughed at that again.<p>

When the boys left Jacob and I went back to our room. After having a shower and getting changed into clothes we walked out to be greeted by Andrea. The TV screen showed Penelope Yastern on it, staring at us.

"Ah, Jacob and Emily. Andrea has reported that you two have successfully become on good terms with the One Direction boys. I have an important update. Play close attention," she said. Jacob and I nodded and sat down on the coach.

"This case appears to be much bigger than we expected. You see, the people after the boys are from a certain Greek cult. It turns out that when Niall Horan was younger, he kissed the daughter of the cult leader who was on a foreign exchange trip. He never contacted her after that. Her father's been tracking him because his daughter is now obsessed that he is famous.

The man's name is Victor Mark. His daughter is called Mary. Mary tried contacting Niall but he didn't believe her. So she told her father who has now been targeting the boys. The cult is called Poseidon's People. We've found out that Victor is planning on kidnapping the five boys and torturing them for ignoring his daughter," Penelope said. I gasped. Wow. People wanted to harm the boys over a kiss?

"Poseidon's People is located somewhere in the desert. Jacob, you're getting along well with Zayn, right? So you'll be around him," she asked. Jacob nodded.

"He likes rapping and a lot of similar things that I like," he said. She nodded, before turning to me.

"Now Emily, I need you to never leave Niall's side after today. Try to stick by him. And subtly get information out of him, anything that might help with discovering more information on Mary and Victor Mark. The best time will be tonight, when the boys have, well, drunk a bit," she said. I nodded.

Easy job. Get information about a deadly cult from a drunk Niall Horan. Who couldn't do that?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jacob and I left early in the morning to go hang around the place where the boys would be performing the Sydney concert. To my surprise there was already a mob of girls there. At seven thirty am in the morning.  
>"Their fans sure are dedicated," Jacob mused. I laughed and nodded at him. As soon as we got out of the car in the fenced off area that led backstage, the girls ran up to the fence, poking their arms through the gaps.<p>

"WHERE'S THE BOYS?"

"WHERE'S MY NIALLER?"

"WHERE'S LARRY STYLINSON?"

And many other things were shouted out at us. We quickly ran through a door and the screaming subsided as it was shut behind us.

Jacob was led off by some guys who were showing him how to move some of the things around. Andrea gave me a run down of what I had to do. Basically I would go back to the hotel with her, pick the clothes out for the boys and then a few hours before the concert, make sure they were changed and looked perfect.

So after two hours of touring backstage, being shown where everything was located and introduced to people who I wouldn't remember the names of, Andrea and I headed back to the hotel to check up on the boys.

When we arrived at the penthouse suite they were all walking around in various states of half nakedness. Majorly distracting but I managed not to stare. I did get a quick glance at Liam's and Zayn's abs, Louis' and Niall's flat stomachs and even Harry's four 'nipples'. So it was true.

"Ah, boys. Today you're all going to be wearing something in the shade of red or maroon," she informed them. Louis grinned cheekily, probably thinking about his trademark stripey top.

"Let me guess," I mused.

"Red and white striped top with red suspenders and beige chinos with red toms for you, a varsity jacket with red or maroon for Zayn, maroon t-shirt with white hoodie for Liam, Harry will have a white t-shirt and a blazer edged with red, for Niall… red Supras," I guessed. Louis widened his eyes and mock gasped.

"Well, I'm impressed Charlotte. Maybe I have competition to keep my job," Andrea commented. We all laughed at that.

After the boys had their outfits selected and packed the seven of us (plus security) headed off to the stage. Once again we were met by screaming fangirls held back by guards and flimsy barriers. This time the amount had doubled though. As soon as we exited the van screams increased in volume. The boys hung around for a few minutes, signing and taking pictures before we all headed inside. They were given a tour by the workers there and after that, started rehearsing. I basically was given a preview of their concert. May I just say, WOW. They were amazing.

Hours passed and the time for the concert came around. The boys where in the dressing room. I helped Andrea apply a tad of powder, straighten up their outfits and make sure everything looked perfect. Niall looked god damn sexy with a maroon preppy style cardigan, white polo t-shirt, beige pants and white Supras. He smiled at me as I straightened his earpiece and patted down his top.

"So after the concert you're coming to the party right?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I'll be one of the few who can't drink though, so I'll miss out on the fun," I pouted, and he laughed.

"Well I don't drink too much so we'll be the normal ones," Liam piped up and I grinned widely.  
>"Good, I'll have someone to converse with who isn't slurring and drunk," I laughed. The boys were called to wait by the side of the stage.<p>

"Break a leg," I told them all, giving them all hugs as they passed through the dressing room door.

Soon after, Andrea and I headed to the hotel.  
>"Emily, you have the permission to get these boys drunk, if they're to give any information," she said, once we'd reached my room. I paused, glancing at a pack of unopened gummy bears sitting on the kitchenette bench.<br>"I do have an idea. But I'll need a bottle of liquor," I said. Andrea nodded.  
>"I can organize that. Jacob will go out and buy some booze after the party so the boys, you and Jacob will come upstairs and try and get info out of them," she said.<p>

A few hours later, I stood in front of the mirror in my room. Andrea had put me in a cobalt coloured ruched mini dress with a halterneck. When I say mini dress, I mean, if I touched my toes I'd probably flash my bum. Luckily I had small wedges on so my feet were comfortable and not struggling in stupid stilettos. Jacob walked in as I finished putting makeup on, wearing a black shirt with the sleeves pushed up, black pants, and black dress shoes. He had red suspenders on as well.

"Nice, very male burlesque," I commented. He laughed at me before glancing down at a photo in his wallet. I glanced at it briefly, at the face of a pretty Asian girl with black hair down past her hips. She and Jacob had their arms around each other, and they looked about my age, fourteen. He glanced at me and smiled slightly.  
>"Hannah. She was a member of YAS," he told me.<br>"Was?" I asked. His smile dropped.

"She disappeared on a mission a few years ago. YAS still can't find her," he muttered. I bit my lip. Being in YAS was that serious?

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," I mumbled. He smiled weakly at me.

"It's fine. We better go up and check on the boys," he said. I nodded and we headed off to the lift together. A few moments later we arrived at the boy's floor. Harry opened the door and whistled at me. As I walked past him I smacked his arm.

"And there's another for the next time you try whistling," I told him as he rubbed it, an expression of mock pain on his face. Niall was in the kitchen area of their room and the other boys were still rushing around, so I snuck up behind him and sat down on the kitchen counter.  
>"Raiding the fridge I see?" I asked. He jumped and turned around, his hand on a jumbo twix bar that was half opened and bitten into. He smiled and nodded.<p>

"What's that?" he asked after he'd swallowed a piece of chocolate, pointing to a large serving bowl filled with gummy bears and liquid and covered with gladwrap that was on their fridge shelf.

"A snack I prepared for you guys later," I said with a wink.

**(Author's Note: In case you're not sure what the heck I'm talking about with the gummy bears, basically you put gummy bears into a bowl, fill it with alcohol, eg vodka, so that the alcohol is level with the gummy bears, cover with gladwrap and leave in the fridge. Then in a few hours the gummy bears will expand and suck in the alcohol, giving you alcoholic gummy bears. However, you should only have these if you're legal aged)**


End file.
